


My master, my love

by escott99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Beating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escott99/pseuds/escott99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where human trafficking and slavery is the norm, Lexa Woods, the daughter of Gustus Woods the multimillionaire and owner of the largest slave auction in the state, fights against society to try to get her best friend back. But is Clarke able to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after my civil war class yesterday, I hope you enjoy. Like most of my fics this one will get dark.

Today is my 21st birthday, and how am I celebrating? Well I was allowed outside for a full 5 minutes and I was allowed to use a real toilet for the first time in 6 years. Oh, that sounds really weird I should explain. First off I am Clarke Griffin, but no one has use my real name in years it’s mostly “Bitch”or “Slut” or “Slave”, but anyway I was born into slavery 21 years ago in the back of a transport  truck. My mother, Abigail Griffin had been owned by a man who had taken a special liking to her, he treated her well, she slept in his bed, wore real clothes, she would eat decent food. At one point she thought she was in love with him, but that all changed when she got pregnant. He couldn’t have society looking at him like he was the father of a slave so he sold her claiming that she had been using one of his other slaves.

She was eventually sold to a man named Gustus  who needed a house maid to take over because his last one had past away. It turned out that his wife was also pregnant and the two of us were born a mere week a part. I was raised almost as if I was Gustus’s own daughter, I grew up with his daughter Lexa and we were best friends. As I got older I learned that Gustus owned the largest  slave auction house in the entire state. 

On my fifteenth birthday Lexa came to my “Room” (More of a broom closet now that I think about it) in the middle of the night, and drug me out to our favorite spot on the large property. It was a large rock formation that jutted out of the side of the pond, we would come here on summer evenings and Lexa Would teach me how to read and write or how to do basic math. But that night she said she had a special birthday gift for me. I had told her that she had already given me my birthday gift this morning, she didn’t listen she just continued to pull me towards the rock. 

 

When we arrived we sat in silence for a bit until I grew curious.

“Lexa what are we doing out here, I could get in trouble.” I ask thinking back to the last time I was caught out after hours, the “gate keeper,” Titus had beaten me with the whip twenty times.

“Do you know what a lesbian is, Clarke?” She asks while her eyes stay trained on the stars and her hand stays in mine. 

“Is that one of your characters from The Odyssey?” I ask having no real clue what it was. But my response earned a chuckle from the brunett.

“No silly.” She says looking back at me with her big green eyes. “It is a girl who likes girls instead of guys.” She says  keeping her gaze on mine.

“Oh, ok.” I still had very little clue as to what she was trying to tell me. But it got me thinking I have never liked any boys all of them I have always seen as gross, the only people who weren’t gross were Momma, Miss. Indra (Lexa’s mom), Anya (Lexa’s big sister) and of course Lexa. Lexa was perfect, she was, smart, pretty, and always had the best jokes. She never was mean to me, and even when I was supposed to be in my room she would always sneak me out to play with her.

“Clarke?” She says pulling me from thought. “I’m a lesbian. I understand if you think it's gross but I had to let you know that I liked you, more than a friend.” She said before looking out at the water. It took me a second to process everything.

“Me too.” I say putting her hand in my lap. “You’re really pretty and nice and funny and I get these butterflies in my stomach when you are around.”Before i get a chance to look up to see her reaction, her lips are pressed to mine. It was easily the best thing ever, they were so soft and gentle, but loving and passionate at the same time. After a long time of kissing and giggling we start to make our way back to the large home. 

“Good night, Clarke.” Lexa whispers as we part and head our separate directions. “I’ll see you in the morning” but I never did.

When I woke up the next morning everything was black, it was hard to breath, and there was something tugging my arms. After a few seconds I realized I was blindfolded, my hands were bound and I was being drug somewhere I started to thrash trying to get loose until I heard a scream, it was Lexa. She was screaming my name then I heard my mom yelling begging Gustus to let me stay. I tried yelling back to Lexa but my mouth was gagged, the last things I heard were Lexa screaming ‘I love you’ and Gustus whispering in my ear 

“You should've never touched my daughter.” Something hit my face and it all went black.

**~**

When I came to, I was handcuffed to a wall with 80 or more people. It took me a second but I eventually realized where I was, the auction house. I spent hours screaming and kicking only to be beaten and told to keep quiet. The auction went fast 29 people were before me, then when I was pushed out on to the stage I saw the huge crowd of at least 200 people staring at me. After not thirty seconds the man behind the podium yelled “Sold! for $2,395”

I spent six years getting sold and resold, being raped, used, and beaten. I was pregnant twice from the same owner but both times he beat me when he found out killing the baby,I don’t want kids because they are too vulnerable  and you can get too attached and you can’t be attached to anything when you’re property, anything.

I woke up the morning after my “birthday” to my cage being loaded into the back of a truck. I knew what was happening when I saw other cages, I was being sold,again. I didn’t really mind it because I didn’t get attached I just let everything happen. When the hatch shut the truck was dark and I didn’t see light until it opened into a loading dock. They rolled all the cages out, numbered us with markers then gave the same number to our cage, before pulling us out and washing us down. I stood in line as they called names and people bidded. I didn’t put much thought into it when I was pulled out onto the stage the bidding started and the normal course of events, until a feminine voice yelled “Fifteen thousand.” Although I wasn’t supposed to my head snapped up at the eleven thousand dollar jump. Then the hammer hit the table and the man yelled sold. I was pushed off the stage and put back in my crate and taken to the waiting room. 

“Get her out of that cage.” The same voice from the back of the room commanded. As I  was pulled out of the cage someone unlocked the cuffs. Before I could ask what they wanted me to do a coat was on my shoulders and a pair of arms were around my waist. When the figure pulled back I saw those green eyes I had been dreaming about for six years. “Oh my god, I missed you Clarke.” Lexa said as she started to cry.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's hunt is over, but the battle is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm home for twelve hours and i decide to update but I will be gone again for the weekend. I hope you enjoy!

I awoke this morning in a panic, it was the same dream i've had for the last six years, Clarke being drug to the car as I just stood there and watched, doing nothing to help as the girl I loved was sold like a car or a baked good. After forcing myself out of bed and heading to the shower I got dressed in my usual work attire, before heading down to the court house. After Clarke was taken six years ago I threw myself into school, making it my goal to find a way to end this madness. I ended up graduating high school a year and a half early before going to college and earning my law degree. I moved back in with my mother after my father's funeral eight months ago, I hadn’t spoken to him in the five years since he took Clarke but I still felt no remorse.

 

Since then I have been working with the health department to find flaws with local auction centers. For example every auction center is required to have a kitchen, incase slaves are not sold, these kitchens must meet certain standards. So when an entire colony of mice “magically” appears the day before the “random” inspection, we had no choice to shut them down until we could schedule another inspection. It was only a temporary fix but for now it would have to do. 

 

The second part of my plan was the more permanent one, I needed to get my case against human trafficking and slavery to the supreme court. But nearly all of the judges in the state were pro-slavery and/or slave owners. 

 

I was sitting in my office trying to get work done when I got a call from Octavia. 

“Lexa! You need to get down to your dad's old auction house now!” She screamed through the phone.

 

“Octavia, what’s happening? Is there something wrong?” I ask hearing the panic in her voice. I start to gather my jacket and head to the car. 

 

“I’m at a protest with Lincoln and a truck arrived. I was watching as it unloaded and the last crate was this blonde girl who looked just like her, lex. I mean identical.” But before Octavia could finish her rant my phone was in my passenger seat and my foot was on the gas. With the lunch rush it took me about twenty minutes to get there. I couldn’t focus on anything else besides getting there. 

 

When I pulled in the parking lot I immediately saw Lincoln standing at the entrance, so instead of finding a parking spot I put the car in park right in front of the entrance before Lincoln got in and pulled it away.  When I entered the main room of the building The first thing I saw was Clarke, my Clarke, she was alive. She was so skinny and her skin had a yellow tint to it. Her body was covered with nothing but a piece of cloth around her waist and chest, and it left the rest of her body open for me to see all of the scars that were drawn across her skin. Then all of the sudden the man up front yelled ‘Going once’ and before I could think my hand shot up “Fifteen thousand” I didn’t know what the last bid was, so I went high, and from the looks of the people around me I knew it was high. I was pulled from thought when a hand dropped on my shoulder. 

 

“You got her Lex, she coming home.” Octavia said as she threw her arms around my neck. “Let’s go get your girl.” She said as she slapped my ass and pushed me to the payment table. Once I had given the brokers all my information and sold one stock of my father's company for over 15 grand I was allowed to go back to the waiting room.

 

I had just entered the lobby when I saw the golden hair, and before I could process it I broke into a full sprint not wanting  to spend another second not in her arms. “Get Her out of that cage!” To Lincoln who was trying to open the lock and just before I got there it popped open and he gently pulled her out. She was shivering, of course she was, it was like 55 degrees and she was wearing basically no clothes on, so I pull my jacket over her shoulders and spun her around before enveloping her in my arms.  As I released her I got my first good look at her for six years. She had no muscle or fat what so ever, she had multiple scars along her abdomen and arms, along with maybe 100 bruises across her beautiful body. “Oh my god, I missed you Clarke.” I say as a tear trails down my cheek. She was barely able to walk as I led he to the car she flinched when her shin barely tapped the door to my Camry and I realized she probably had broken bones all throughout her body. I reached behind her seat and grabbed my gym bag before making my way to the driver's door. I handed her a sweatshirt and sweatpants before  tossing the bag behind the seat again.

  
“First stop food.” I say shooting her a small smile of relief, I really did have her she was home again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa fluff, and a look into Lexa's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ,thanks for all of the positive feedback! I am so glad people are enjoying this. Please remember to R&R

 

**Lexa POV**

 

We were pulling out of the drive through at the nearest Wendy's when she finally spoke, her voice was rough and raspy and I could tell it was due to her dry mouth and throat, but I couldn’t tell what she said.

“Lexa?” She after she cleared her throat. I handed her the large plastic cup from the drink holder in the console, before looking at her with a sweet smile. 

“Yes?” I ask looking back to the road as I turned onto the interstate heading west towards the hospital. I was starting to worry a little bit because she still hasn’t touched the white bag in front of her, I made sure that I ordered her burger with no pickles and extra ketchup just like she used to eat them as kids. 

“15 thousand is more than triple than the highest price I have ever been sold for.” She said looking back down at her hands. I involuntarily stiffened when she mentioned the price, I never thought about how she would feel about me “buying” her but I knew I would have done anything to get her back, she wasn’t property: she was Clarke. 

“I would have done anything to get you back. When I got the call from Octavia that you were in town ,there was no way I was going to let you leave with someone else.” I say as the first tear rolled down the cheek. “I have spent the last five and a half years hunting for you. I came so close so many times. But I had never been able to get you back where you belong: in my arms. There was no price that I would’ve paid to get you back. I love you too much.” I finished my rant as we pulled into the hospital. “Now I need you to eat so we can get you all fixed up.” I say wiping the tears from my eyes and flashing her a small smile. 

The first bite she takes is cautious and small but she slowly starts to devour the burger and fries in the bag. When she is done she looks back towards me for the first time since she started eating, the first thing I see is a large red splotch in the corner of her mouth and I couldn’t contain the giggle that escapes my mouth. I reach over with one of the napkins from the bag to wipe it off, but as my finger skims across her lips I couldn’t help looking up to her blue eyes, they were so deep I felt like I could drown in them, and before I realize it I am leaning in. I stop myself about one centimeter away letting her decide, and then her lips were pressed to mine. They were slightly rough and chapped but they were Clarke’s and I felt at home, I felt safe and I was determined to keep it that way.

When we finally broke for air I pressed my forehead to hers just reveling in the thought that I may finally be able to be really happy. I was pulled from the happy thoughts by the quiet voice across from me. “I do too.” She almost whispers “I love you too Lexa” she says with a small smile. 

When we finally had gathered ourselves to get out of the car I led her through the ER doors into the main lobby, I set her down Into one of the unoccupied chairs as I went up to get her checked in and after a short debate with the nurse about whether or not insurance would cover what needs done but after about ten minutes she finally agreed and let me finish the paperwork. 

It took about two hours to get everything sorted out between the cast on her leg and all of the blood work, but she was fairly healthy for an extremely malnourished and battered human. The doctor gave us some vitamins to help boost her vitamin D and other important medical jargon that I can have Octavia explain if need be but for now I just wanted to get her in a wheelchair and get her home. Luckily the hospital was able to provide us with one before we left. 

The ride home was fairly quiet, barely anything was said until we turned onto the gravel road and you could see the estate and I noticed her body stiffen and start to shake. “He’s not here,” I say as I put the car in park “He passed away about eight months ago. I guess that's what you get when you treat other humans like cattle.” I say giving her hand a light squeeze before getting out of the car and pulling the wheelchair out of the trunk and unfolding it next to the already open passenger door, before scooping her body out of the car and setting her back down into the chair. 

“I could’ve done that myself.” She says with a slightly sarcastic tone as I pull the foot rest out so that he broken leg can rest on it as I push her towards the house. 

“Yea, but then what excuse would I have to get to hold you so close?” I ask causing her to blush as I pushed her through the already open french doors off the patio. ‘Well… Welcome home!” I say as I close the doors behind us. I started to push her through the hallway towards the kitchen. When we passed the spot under the steps where her “room”used to be.

“What happened to the door.” She asked as we passed the now solid wall. The question took me back  to the months following the day when Clarke was taken.

  
  


**~~Flashback~~**

_ “Alexandria!” The deep voice echoed into the small room “Alexandria, you need to get out of there this instant. The contractor is here to patch up this hole.” Her father's voice was angry with a hint of disappointment. It wasn’t thirty seconds later that I heard a drill starting to work on the hinges of the door, I counted the screws as the drill started to pull me from one of the last attachments to the girl  I loved. When I heard the sixth screw hit the floor I knew it was over, as the door slid out of the way I saw Anya’s blonde hair drop into the room. _

_ “Come on Lexa.” She whispers as she wipes the tears from my eyes. “There is nothing left you can do.” She says as she wraps me in the blanket that had been on the bed, it still smelled like her, It has been three months and most nights she spent in the small room, but the blanket still was hers: it still smelt like her. So we left, Anya’s arm wrapped around my shoulder as we watched the man put the new wall up, blocking off one of the last connections that I had to her, locking it up forever a piece of my  heart in there with it.  _

**~~End Flashback~~**

  
It was a hard thing to do, tell her about some of the events in the months following her being taken. But I felt better, tiered, but better, and apparently she was too judging from the way her eyes were having a hard time staying open. So I eventually carried her up the steps into my bedroom and laid her on the bed before covering her up and beginning to walk out before she opened her eyes again. “Please don’t leave.” And that was all it took for me to curl up behind her and doze off into the most comfortable sleep I have ever had, because Clarke was home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexas first night and morning together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates, my life completely spiraled out of control for a while but I think I'm good now. Anyway lots of you guys asked about Abby and that will be covered in the next couple chapters but not this one. Also I hope this chapter gives you a little more of a feel for what it's like to be in Clarke's head.
> 
> Thanks and please R&R

**Clarke POV**  
“ _Shut up you stupid bitch!’ Cage yelled from above me. I couldn’t stop screaming, the pain from in between my leg was so immense._

_This was only the second time since I was sold from the Woods plantation and it has only been seven hours. I would never have imagined that something that was intended for pleasure and reproduction would hurt so bad. But then again no fifteen year old girl should be pinned to a door and impaled with a ten inch meat rod._

_The first time it happened he couldn't even wait for us to get inside of his house, he literally ripped my clothes from my body on his patio before pulverizing my most sacred temple._   
_But this time unlike the last I actually knew it was coming, I'm not sure which one is worse being taken by surprise or knowing what kind of torture is about to be given. But I do know that the hardest part about it is that I know that there is someone out there who wants nothing more than to be with me, but we may never get the chance to. I’m no longer able to think clearly as his grunting became progressively louder and the grip of his calloused became almost unbarable. Slowly his grunts became moans, and moans became words._

_“Clarke!, Clarke! Clarke!”_

“Clarke! Please wake up, it’s just a dream. You’re safe.” I couldn’t see the woman who had their arm wrapped around my abdomen whispering sweet nothings in my ear. It is the fourth time tonight I have had one of those dreams either one of my masters beating me or raping but this last one was the most vivid, it has always been. “Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa asks as her fingertips run down the exposed skin of my arm.

“It was the first time.” I can tell that me opening up caught her off guard, the previous three times the nightmares have come she has asked the same question and all three times I have remained quiet. “The man who bought me from your father. His name was Cage, Cage Wallace, he was a young man, maybe in his mid-twenties. His father was an extremely rich CEO of a large pharmaceutical company. He-he was the first person to ever… use me.” I didn’t even realize I was crying until Lexa ran her hands across my cheeks wiping them free of the tears. I was still shaking when she finally got me to lay back down but neither of us slept the rest of the night, I just layed in her arms slowly crying while she whispered sweet, calming words in my ear and rubbed soothing circles.   
I eventually fell asleep but by then it was already daylight, and it was mostly due to the fact that I had spent all of my energy crying and shaking.

When I woke up again I was in a momentary panic I thought I had fallen asleep while I was supposed to be cleaning, but that thought was quickly erased due my body being in excruciating pain. After I had calmed myself down and started to remember the events from the previous day. When I finally calmed back down I realized I was missing my heat source, my Lexa. So as slowly and gently as I could, I slid my legs off the fluffy bed. When I felt my toes touch the cold wooden floor, I tried to stand myself up. But as soon as I was off the bed and I was on the floor with a yelp. It wasn’t twenty seconds later that I heard the shuffling of feet just before it turned into running when it hit the steps before the door bursted open. 

“Clarke, are you alright?” She asked worriedly as she set me back up on the bed. All I could do was nod I was too embarrassed to look at her. “Did you forget about your leg?” She asked as she started to strap the black boot back onto my leg. She hadn't gotten the second buckle together before she stopped. My eyes finally met hers when I realized why she stopped. My leg was covered in dried blood and dirt. It was covered up at the hospital and Lexa must not have noticed when she first picked me up. Her hand slowly ran up the red smear to the _F_ shaped cut on my thigh. When she saw it she said nothing, she just undid what she had already done on the boot and slid an arm under my legs and behind my back before easily lifting me up. 

“Lex, what are you doing?” I asked and my voice sounded rough and fragile from all the crying and dehydration. I became even more confused when she backed us through another door at an angle that did not allow me to see the contents of the room until she sat me down on the cold porcelain seat. Before I could ask her why we were in the bathroom she turned around to the tub and started to fill it with water and soaps. My first thoughts are that she wants me to bathe her, it wouldn't be a first, may other owners have had me bathe them. But then I remembered, she isn’t any other owner, she was Lexa.

“Do you want me to leave?” She asks, clearly unsure of herself. It took me a second to process the question. Her voice was calm and sweet, it reminded me of the first part of my life the only parts of my life that have been happy. Her voice transports me back to the night on the rock, when we shared that first kiss. It reminds me of how soft her lips were and I can’t help but wonder if they are still just as soft. I was pulled from the memories when I heard her speak again.   
“I don’t think I can get this sweatshirt off by myself.” I say timidly as I try to lift my arms above my head but I have to stop a third of the way up because it was hurting too much. She simply nods before helping me out of the shirt and into the tub. I almost forget everything as my legs slide into the warm water,but the pink coloring that rises from the dried blood on my legs reminds me that I can’t forget. 

“Here is towl and a robe for when you are done. There are extra soaps and shampoos there.” She says as she points to the shelf near my thighs. “If there is anything else you need just yell. I’m going to go call my secretary to tell her I won’t be in for the rest of the week.” she says with a small smile.

“Lexa, you don’t have to…” I was going to continue but I could tell from the look on her face that it would be useless. It was nice knowing that someone cared for me again, but I also felt bad that Lexa was putting her life on hold for me. She was getting ready to turn and leave when I spoke again. “I mean it though Lex. You have a job and you probably have friends. You don’t have to put your life on hold for me.” 

I didn't have the courage to look up to see her face but I could feel her eyes on me. “You are more important than any job. My life has been on hold ever since you were put in that car six years ago. Everything I have done has been to get you back, safely into my arms, in our house, in our bed. Because you are all that matters to me.” She says from her new spot crouched next to the tub. I hadn't even noticed that she had my hand in hers until I finally looked up into her emerald green eyes. “Now get washed up. I’m going to go make breakfast before my friend comes over to take you shopping.” She says with a smile as she wipes the tears from her eyes, before placing a gentle kiss on my head before standing up to walk out. “Oh and don’t forget to put this on.” She says as she places the boot next to the sink.  
I spent probably thirty minutes in the tub, emptying it once to get the pink water out. But eventually the smell of bacon drew me from the tub. Once I was “presentable,” in a hoodie and sweats, I slid the boot on and started to make my way down the steps. I could hear light chatter coming from the kitchen. There were four voices, one was Lexa’s, two sounded very familiar and one was completely obscure,but all three were female. Someone excused herself to get something out of their car, just as I hit the bottom step. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen I saw Lexa standing at the stove and two people sitting on the island, all three with their backs to me. But as if she could feel my presence Lexa turned around to grab something and caught my gaze for a second before smiling slightly.

“What are you smiling at?” The blonde, whose back was to me asked before turning around to face my direction.A look of utter confusion crossed her face as our eyes met. “No fucking way! You did it?” She asked turn back to Lexa who simply nodded. I was so confused and she caught obviously caught that. 

“You don't recognize me do you?” She asked and I simply shook my head. “ Well I guess 6 years and one awful car accident will do that. I'm Anya.” She said before wrapping her arms around my shoulders squeezing hard . Then it hit me, Lexa's sister. I hadn’t even thought about any of her other family members besides her dad. So instinctively I wrapped my arms around her as well. I hadn’t realized how much I missed the rest of this family until just now. 

“And this is my friend Octavia.” Lexa says as Anya and I separate. “She is the one that found you yesterday.” Lexa finishes as she sets two plates down on the table.

“Well I guess I should be thanking you.” I say in a quiet voice as the brunette wraps her arms around me like we were best friends.

“No need. Seeing Lexa this happy is thanks enough.” She says after she pulls away. Lexa guides me to the table where she placed the plates that were full of eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast. I had a hard time comprehending the amount of food in front of me, it had been six long years since I have had this much food in a day, let alone one meal. I was pulled from my thoughts when the door shut again and the other girl walked back in.

“So when do you girls want to…” She stopped as she entered the dining room. Before I could turn around to greet her Octavia was already up.

“Clarke this is…” Just as Octavia started I got what I thought was my first sight of the third brunette. And I finished her sentence for her.

“Raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whole scene will be the basis for the next chapter on how the heck Raven and Clarke know each other. Sorry again for the lack of updates. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and more from Clarke's last six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with everything winding down i'm finally able to sit down and write a little more,. so expect to see a lot more of this fic. I'm so glad you guys like this fic, because I was so worried everyone would think I was a fucking creep, but I guess we are all creeps so it doesn't really matter. 
> 
> On a different note, does anyone else have a strong urge to shoot jaha and Allie every time they see them, I know I do. At first I thought that the COL could be cool but they fucked it up. GO Clarke because you are the only normal person left.

**Clarke POV**

**_Flashback~~~_ **

_ It was a long day. Being shipped around in a crate, cleaned sold, used and a whole lot of other useless crap really took the fight out of a person. I was just happy that this day was coming to a close I barely had enough energy to follow the man in front of me to my “Room” as master what's his face said. It wasn’t much of a room but it was better than some of the, literal, pigsties I have lived in throughout the last 5 years, but it was far from Lexa’s bed. I was glad to see that there was a blanket in the room. Two of the walls were brick while the other two were old jail style iron bars,one of which looked out into the hallway the other allowed me to see into the other cell where a slim obviously malnourished (Much like myself) brunette girl lies twitching slightly. _

_ “So you’re the new girl huh?” She asks in a sarcastic tone. Unsure of what the underlying message was, I chose to try to cover up with the tattered blanket and ignore her. “Not a talker huh? Well we will probably be seeing a lot of each other so, I’m Raven  _

**_End Flashback~~~_ **

 

I didn’t even register that Octavia was asking as my mind flicked through memories of the time that I lived next to Raven. I’m not sure who moved first but the next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around her neck and I was balling.

“I thought he killed you.” Was all I could say. “I could hear the gunfire from my room and no matter how many times I asked he wouldn’t answer.” I’m pretty sure everyone was just as confused as Octavia but I couldn’t see them because I had my head buried in Raven’s shoulder.

“Well I would’ve been if it hadn’t been for your girlfriend there.” She says as she nods towards Lexa. “She was looking for you when I was sold. So when she realized that you weren’t there she went for the next best thing, someone who could find you. But much to our luck I passed out in the back of her car before slipping into a small coma for about two months while the doctors fixed me the best they could. By the time I woke up a month or so ago you had been shipped off from Finn’s place.”She explains. 

“Wait! Hold on .”An obviously confused Octavia says. “So you two came from the same plantation?” She asks earning a nod from Raven. “And you knew this?” She directs this last question to Lexa.

“Well yea.” Lexa says  from her spot at the sink,still completely unfazed by the whole situation. “About a month before I found Raven I got a lead that Clarke was back in the state and at this Finn’s plantation. I tried for weeks to get a warrant to search the property. But when I heard he was cleaning house, getting rid of multiple people I showed up to see if Clarke was there. I found raven bleeding and mumbling something like “Don’t touch Clarke.”so I scooped her up and took off but before she could tell me if you were ok she passed out. Then of course Octavia had to go and fall in love with her while she was still in the coma.” With her explanation Octavia started a friendly debate with Lexa about how she didn’t really fall for Raven until after she woke up. Then the rest of breakfast was basically canceled while Raven and I talked about the last four months. Until Lexa came into tell us that we were going to go get me clothes. Lexa and I got in her car while The other three got into Octavia’s jeep.

“I can’t believe you found Raven.” I say from my spot in the passenger seat, my voice is quiet but the gratitude in it is more than obvious. In the last two days Lexa has done more for me than anyone else has in my entire life. I can't help but feel the adoration that she causes every time I see her.

“Well it was by complete accident.” She says trying to stay modest. “And if I didn’t pick her up she would've bled out within the day so there was sort of moral requirement to help her. Plus it helped that she was mumbling your name.” She said with a small smile on her face. We sat in a comfortable silence just appreciating the fact that we were together again. I definitely didn’t want to break the silence but I could tell there was a question nagging at her.

“Whatever you want to ask, just ask. I can’t guarantee that I will answer it but it will help if you just ask.” I say as I take her hand from the console and put it in mine.

“Ok, well . I have asked Raven this once or twice but she always said it wasn’t her story to tell.” She says obviously nervous. “Why was Raven shot?” I knew that, the question was coming and I also knew that she deserved the truth.

“I had been living with Finn for about 6 months when it happened. By then Raven and I had a strong bond, we were his favorites he always treated us the best out of any of his slaves. We lived in Quarters close to the house for easy access. We were always there for each other whenever one of us needed to be patched up after a rough night the other was there to help.” I paused because I knew this next part would be hard for her to hear. “Before I continue I need to know that no matter what I tell you, you won't give up, or get rid of me.” I say with a scared shake in my voice.

“Of course. You can’t get rid of me that easily” She says trying to be reassuring. 

“Well it was right around six months of living with Finn when I started to get sick every morning, but it would clear up by noon. Finn was getting impatient when Raven realized that I wasn’t sick. I was pregnant.” I say while looking out of my window. “She tried to get Finn to stop, he was going to beat the baby to death, or a he said give me an abortion. Raven thought he stopped when he went back into the house but it was only so he could get his gun. He dragged me back to the cell while he “Taught Raven a lesson.” She was shipped away  right after he shot her. I thought she was dead. I just laid there while he kicked and hit me. I couldn’t save the baby.” She was silent for a moment before we pulled into a parking lot and she put the car in park. 

“What happened to you and the baby wasn’t your fault. Raven wasn’t your fault.” She said as she took my hand into hers pulling my attention back to her and her emerald green eyes that were filled with compassion and adoration. “You did nothing wrong. If you need forgiveness we can give that to you, but none of what happened was your fault. You were sold, raped, beaten, and only you and god knows what else, you did absolutely nothing wrong. What is important is that we work this out and get you healthy and happy again because if anyone deserves to be happy it’s you.” As she speaks the passion in her eyes and voice intensifies and it lets me know that she really means every word. 

“Thank you.” I say as I lean in and bury my face into her shoulder as my tears turn from ones of sadness and regret to ones of happiness and love. “I’m getting tears all over you” I say with a small giggle and all she does is smirk and shake her head as she opens the door.

“I am honored.”she says with a mock bow before turning to get the wheelchair from the back seat and not a minute later does my door open to a smirking Lexa. “Your chariot awaits your highness.” she says as she helps me from one seat to another just as Octavia appears with a rather annoyed looking Anya and Raven following right behind her. 

“Who’s ready for SHOPPING?!” Octavia all but squealed. With that and Lexa right behind me I knew I would make it, I have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R. I love you all, but I love Eliza more sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: graphic depiction of rape and violence.  
> Sorry about he lack of updates. Let me know what you think!

**Clarke POV**

They are all staring. Thinking to themselves “See doesn't belong here.”or “Where’s her leash?” I can’t help but flinch every time Octavia pops out from behind another rack of clothes. LExa had gone off with raven to look for shoes and left me with a very hyper Octavia. The store was fairly busy we were in the women's section looking for clothes in general, really anything that would fit, but I couldn't focus  my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. I felt like I wa spinning and before I knew it I was trying to make my way out of the store. But I couldn’t. I was so turned around, my head was bouncing all over. Nothing was familiar until a firm hand as placed on my shoulder. I thought my heart was going to stop when the calloused fingers squeezed on the sore muscles of my shoulder. Then It happened. The owner of the hand spoke, well more like whispered but It didn’t help uneasy feeling in my stomach. 

“Hey Princess.’ Was all he said as he ghosted his lips over my ear. “I missed you. It was a shame you kept getting pregnant.” He made It evident how much he missed me as he grinded his crotch against my ass. I was so focused on what was happening with his voice that I didn’t realize that he was guiding me to a dressing room.

“F-F-Finn,plea…” my voice was cut off with his other hand wrapped around my throat as he forced me through the door to the dressing room before he slammed my body against the back wall and started tearing at my clothes. I tried to swing at him once but he just slapped me across the face as hard as he could knocking what little fight I had left in me, out into oblivion. When he finally go the sweat pants down he took his time admiring the large F he had carved into my leg the day he sold me off, before he pulled his hand away and punched it, once, twice, three times causing the newly formed scabs to bust and blood to pour down my thigh. When he was satisfied he went to work with is own pants, never taking his hand away from my throat. 

When he had his pant gone, he grabbed my wrists and threw me against the small wooden bench, ignoring the cast he had just taken off my leg, he spun me around so my back was against the bench and lifted my legs in the air, grabbing the exact point where the bruising from the broken bone was the worst. He then pushed my shirt up so That I was completely exposed, before relentlessly pushing into my center. The first push caused me to almost get a scream out before his hand returned to its spot wrapped around my throat. Before he started again he leaned down to me and whispered. “You’re still so tight. I bet your new owner doesn’t care for you the way I did.”  

I could feel him speed up but that just caused the pain from all over my body to hurt more. The sound of wet skin hitting my own was slowly drowned out by his moans and grunts as he neared his completion. I don’t know whether it was from the pain or just the fact that it was happening in general but tears started to fall. It was just then I heard three different voices yelling my name. One of which was yelling as he came inside of me. The other two were panicked yells. 

I was so focused on the voices from the store that I didn’t even feel him pull out or start to leave. All I  heard was his smug voice whispering to me. “Thanks princess. I’ll see you later.” Then he left. All I could think about was Lexa and how I had just let her down. I wanted to run but I couldn’t move I hurt so bad. 

When I finally had enough strength to move, I rolled over trying to see the door, but I rolled a little too far and ended up on the floor. The impact hurt so bad that I screamed. That was all it took for Lexa to find me. It took her a second to take in the scene before she dropped to her knees next to me and pulled me into her lap before she yelled something I couldn’t understand, all I could hear was a ringing. She was so panicked, and it was all my fault. “I’m sorry” Was all I could manage before I faded into darkness. 

When I woke up I was in a White room with windows on two walls. The hum of the AC and the beep of a monitor were the only sounds in the room. My body was so stiff and my leg was in this hanging metal contraption with little metal rods poking into my leg. As I started to regain consciousness I could feel that my left hand was much warmer than the rest of my body. As I started to pull it back a grip tightened on it which made my head snap to the sleeping brunette. 

“Lexa?’I say in a raspy voice trying to wake her up but my voice is to quiet, so I try again slightly louder, which got her attention. She shot up looking around slightly confused before she remembered something and turned back to me. 

“Oh my god.” Was all she said as she basically jumped onto me. “Thank god you’re awake.” she was on the verge of tears as she examined me.

“Lexa where am?”  was all I could ask as she sat back down with my hand still in hers.

“Clarke what is the last thing you remember?” Was all she asked as i racked my brain then it hit me. The shopping and Finn.  I knew the blood must’ve draine from my face because she tightened her grip on my hand and gave me a look that was full of sorrow.

“I’m so sorry.” Was all I could say knowing that I had let her down I instinctively pulled my hand back but was stopped by her finger gently brushing my cheek.

“You did nothing wrong.’ Her eyes burned with something that could only be described as pure compassion. “You were raped. That is not your fault and I don’t care how you see it you didn’t do anything wrong. And no matter what, I won’t give up on you.” Her words were so delicate but yet so powerful, it amazed me how much she actually cared.

“Why?” was the only word I could get out.

“Because I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's stay at the hospital and Clexa get some unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up last night but my computer was being stupid. So here you go!
> 
> Over 100 comments and 350 kudos, what? I'm so glad you guy are enjoying this.

**Clarke POV**

It took a full four days before they would even take my leg out of the metal contraption, then there was still another two days before they would even consider releasing me. In those six days Lexa left the hospital once, to go get me more paper and pencils, I had been doodling again to help pass the time. Plus, Lexa has been having me write my name in this fancy style she calls “Cursive”. She refused to go home to sleep or check on the house. Octavia and raven have been here everyday except the third day when Raven was in physical therapy for hours. It took Lexa about five hours of talking to Octavia reassuring her that I would be alright and that what happened wasn’t her fault. At night the doctors had to sedate me so that I didn’t thrash during nightmares. Today marked exactly a week since Finn’s attack and Lexa’s friends at the police station have had zero luck in tracking him down the man who works the gate at his property said he hasn’t been home since the day of the attack. They were finally releasing me today as well which meant that Lexa and I would be returning to the house for the first time in a week. When I was situated in wheelchair she pushed me out to the waiting room while she finished paper work and release forms. 

The drive home was quiet and was broken up when lexa had to stop at her office. One of the doctors had told us that “Patients suffering from PTSD should not be left alone enclosed spaces” along with a whole bunch of other stuff that I didn’t pay attention to because the birds outside my window were sitting perfectly on the window sill and I couldn’t help but draw them. So Lexa got the wheelchair out before helping me into it and pushing me towards the tall brown building that I assumed was her office. My assumptions were confirmed when the girl at the desk greeted Lexa. 

“Good afternoon Ms.Woods.”  I could hear Lexa chuckle behind me. It was so weird to hear someone refer to Lexa as “Ms.Woods” that was what I had always called Lexa’s mom. 

“Maya, How many times do I have to ask you to call me Lexa?” Shea asks in an extremely playful tone. 

“Perhaps one more time Ms. Woods.” Maya replies in an equally playful tone. It was nice to see Lexa in her real world it was such a change from the serious woman who had been at the hospital with me for a week. “And you must be the famous Clarke Griffin. It is a pleasure to meet the woman who Ms. Woods has not stopped talking about, although I wish it was under better circumstances. I assure you that we all are working our hardest to find Mr.Collins.” I can’help but blush at the first comment but then as soon as I heard his name I could feel all of the blood drain from my face down to the cut in my leg. It started to throb like it could hear his name and I couldn’t help but start to run my fingers over the gauze that covers the stitches on my thigh. But before I could start to scratch Lexa was crouched down next to me and took my hand in hers and whispered 

“He’s not here. He can’t touch you.” Her voice was so calm so loving that it shut down all thoughts of him and made me focus on her. When I was calmed down Lexa continued talking to Maya as I sat in my chair sketching Lexa’s smile. I couldn’t help it. Her eyes just gave off this infectious twinkle that made me itch for paper and pencil, it had been over six years since I last had the urge to draw like I do now. When Lexa and Maya were done discussing whatever it was that they were discussing Maya handed Lexa a stack of four manilla folders and a yellow packet that she placed on top with care, before whispering something to Lexa and giving her a hug. 

“I’ll see you two later!” She said with a smile and a wave. I could tell that Lexa was having a hard time holding all of the packets and pushing the chair at the same time so before I could even think about what I was doing, I asked Lexa if she wanted me to hold the papers. She simply smiled and thanked me before she put the stack on my good leg before we started to the car again. When we arrived at the car Lexa helped me into the passenger seat before she put the wheelchair and the stack of papers in the trunk, except the yellow packet. When she was all settled she pulled us out of the parking lot towards the highway. We were getting on the highway when she broke the silence. 

“So Octavia and Anya stopped by the store and grabbed groceries and a whole bunch of movies that she said “You HAVE to watch” from the last six years. So we can either fix dinner or grab something on our way home.” After a few minutes of thinking I decided that I just wanted to be at the house I was tired and wanted to lay down. So thirty minutes later we were pulling up to the house but the weird thing was that there was a car parked out front with Louisiana tags. So we slowly got unloaded as we both wondered who it could belong to. Lexa made her way to the kitchen after helping me on to the couch in the living room. About ten minutes later I heard two sets of footsteps on the old wooden floors heading my way. I turned to see who was with lexa When I was met with a familiar smile. 

“Mrs. Woods?” I asked more than stated still fairly confused as to what was happening. She simply nodded before speaking.

“I think we are past the formalities darling.” Her smile was so genuine but it brought back so many memories, good and bad. “When Anya called to tell me that Alexandria had found you I decided a trip home was much needed.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” I say and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I was so strange seeing her again. I hadn’t really thought about where she had been over the past week or so. “Where are you living now?” I ask trying to fill in all of the blanks.

“Well after Gustus passed away I decided to move out east with a friend of mine.” As she says the last part she looks back to Lexa as if asking permission for something, when Lexa nods Indra gets up and walks out of the room. I turn my gaze from her mother back to lexa with a questioning look. It wasn’t very long before I heard footsteps again but this time there were two not just Indra’s. Just as I turn my head to the door does Indra walk n with another middle aged woman It takes me a second but then it clicks.

“Mom?” Was all I could say as she makes her way to the couch where I am. As she got closer I could see the tears In her eyes, she was filled out no longer the thin sleep deprived woman I once knew. She looked... free. I didn’t even wait for her to hit the couch before I flung myself at her. “Oh my god! I can’t believe you’re here.” Tears started to roll as I clinged to her shirt not wanting to let go in fear that I might lose her again. We spent hours talking, crying, and at some points laughing. Indra and Lexa made dinner so that we didn’t have to move. It was about 8:45 when I was no longer able to keep my eyes open and Lexa carried me up to bed. She was just about to leave when I latched onto her arm. 

“Please don’t leave me.” I didn’t hear a response until her warm body was pressed against my back.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of you guys have been asking about Abby I really hope it meets your because I seriously considered having her be dead for this fic but then I decided Clarke's life sucks enough already. So no dead parents, yet. Also Abby's past will be enlightened in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV from the last chapter with a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really wanted to update today. So here it is. I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter, I was worried people would not like how I introduced Abby

**Lexa POV**

 

Ok so just don’t make a big deal out of it, go in get the forms along with some of the paperwork for a couple of cases you had just finished up. It’s not hard. Right? My nerves are eased when Maya started to make playful banter and handed me that yellow packet, the packet that contained my future. I realized that I could do this. I had to... for Clarke.

When we got back to the car and Clarke was settled in the passenger seat I collapsed the wheelchair and slid it into the trunk next to the case result notes. I put the packet under my arm as I shut the trunk. I was not going to let this thing out of my sight no matter what. The drive home was easy filled with light conversation, but the entire time I had my hand on the packet. I was so focused on how I was going to bring it up that the car in the driveway made me almost jump as we pulled up. I was worried because out of states plates usually meant that someone was here about the auction center. So I was extra cautious as I pushed Clarke into the sunroom and went to see who was here and where the hell they were.

As soon as I round the corner of the kitchen I know by the running of the sink and the slight clatter of the dishes who was here.

“Mom?” Was all I said still not facing her at the sink. “You really should call and let people know that you are going to show up at their house before…” I stopped as I turned around because my mom wasn’t alone there was another another middle aged woman standing next to her. Abby. Without even thinking I take the two quick strides across the kitchen and wrap my arms around the older woman.

“Wow. If I didn’t know better I would say you like her more.” The smart remark came my mom who had just placed the last dish in the drainer. I turned to her after I broke the embrace with Abby and wrapped my arms around my mom. “And I figured your sister would’ve told you. She called the day she found out, because you never have time to talk to your poor old mother anymore now that you’re a big shot lawyer.” She says with a playful smile.

“Oh shut up.” I say with the same smile. “I assume you guy want to see her?” I say more as a statement than a question. When they both nod I play through everything the doctor had told me and decided it was probably best to send mom in first, she has the most connection to everything that happened six years ago so if Clarke is going to freak It will be with her and I really didn’t want Abby to have to witness that. Plus it’s just easier to get it over with anyway. So I explained to them what I thought we should do and they both nodded in agreement. 

“You know when we gave you your freedom contract after he died I didn’t expect you to take off and not come back.” I said quietly to Abby.

“Well i’m here now, and i’m not going anywhere for a while.” Her response was simple but it spoke a million words to me, she was here, so was I, Clarke would get better.  

I could tell Clarke was confused when my mom walked into the room, but the conversation moved easily and Clarke seemed ok she was a little shaky but handled it fine. So when mom turned to me with a look of question on her face I knew what she was asking ‘Can Abby come in now?’ With a quick glance to Clarke who didn’t seem to notice I nodded before she got up and headed to the kitchen. When she arrived at the entrance to the sunroom she gave me one more questioning glance before she sent Abby in. 

The reunion was heartwarming, I really wanted to let Clarke have this moment so I went back to the kitchen where I found my mom who was struggling to reach the something on the top shelf of my pantry so I helped her get the wine down before she hurt herself. We made light conversation as we cooked dinner. I had to remind her multiple times that Clarke couldn’t eat anything with too much flavor because it might make her sick, due to her medications. She would simply reassure me that she would leave some noodles with just butter instead of the sauce if it got to be too much. 

After dinner we simply relaxed as Clarke and Abby caught up on the last six years. My plans for giving Clarke the packet went out the window as soon as I walked in the kitchen and saw Abby, but maybe It was for the best. I don’t want to overwhelm the girl, after everything that has happened. So I put it on my desk in my room and left it alone for the time being. 

The sun was just starting to set when I had to carry Clarke upstairs for bed. She was so light, there was no way she should be that light it made my heart clench thinking about the lack of nutrition she has had. I was turning out the light when she latched onto my wrist and mumbled .

“Please don’t leave me.” I knew the doctor said that I shouldn’t put her In any positions that she may feel violated or compromised but she was so fragile and so cold that I couldn’t say no. So when the lights were off and I had my jeans off and flannel pajama pants on, I curled up next to her letting myself get pulled in to sleep knowing that she was safe. And just before I drifted off I whispered.

“Never.”

 

**~~~~**

It was a long night three time she woke up from nightmares like the first night we spent together she didn’t talk much except the last one.

“It was six years ago and instead of me being put into that trunk it was you and I had to watch you be dragged away over and over again like a broken record.”She had to swallow her tears before she continued. “And then Finn appeared with the gun he shot Raven with and he started shooting. First at your mom, then Anya, then my mom, then he pulled Raven out from behind the car before he put the gun to her head and killed her just before he turned to the trunk where you were laying screaming and he fired again and again. I watched you all die It was so real. I-I-I…” She was shaking bad again, but as I whispered sweet nothings in her ear she eventually fell back to sleep.

**~~~~**

It was late when we woke up for the final time her head was buried in my chest and I had my arms wrapped tightly around her. I could tell she was awake because she would twitch every once in awhile it was something she developed in the days following Finn’s attack, but I had realized that she didn’t do it in her sleep. 

“Lexa?” Was all she said before I realized that my hand was instinctively rubbing circles on her back. 

“Hm?” Was all I could get out as Clarke started to pull away. Suddenly I was worried. Did I do something to upset her? Was she hurt? What was happening?

“Can I use the bathroom?” She asks In a quiet voice. Why Is she asking? She knows that she can do as she pleases. 

“Of course.” I reply as soon as I can think the words. “Do you need help getting there?” She simply nods at the question. When we get to the bathroom I sit her down before walking out to give her privacy. I open the door when I hear the lid to the toilet shut. She was sitting on the toilet staring at the tub in front of her and before I can think words are spilling from my mouth.

“Would you like to take a bath?” Her head snapped to me so fast I thought she might get whiplash. When she finally registered what I had said, her head drops and she the nod she gives is barely noticeable, but I caught it. So before she lifts her head up I turn on the water to the tub and drop the plug in the drain. When i turn back she is staring at the water as it falls into the tub. I help her up before she starts to pull her shirt of and i’m not sure how I missed the massive scars on her back the last time but I certainly didn’t this time. I’ve seen these in court where Ex-slaves are suing their ex-masters for abusing them after they were freed. It’s from being whipped and it hurt me so much to think of someone beating Clarke like that. I let her lower herself into the tub as I lower the shampoo to where she can reach it and start to leave when i’m sure she’s okay. But before I can make it to far I can hear her wince slightly so on pure instinct I turn back to see what is wrong.

It turns out that Clarke has been unable to raise her arms above her head since the attack. So I help her scrub, lather and rinse her hair until I am certain that I had gotten the grease and sweat out of it. When her hair is done I exit the bathroom to wait in the bedroom. When she is satisfied with her cleanliness I wrapped a towel around her before carrying her to the bedroom. As she gets changed I decide that now is the best time to give her the packet. So I pick it up from the desk and make my way to where she is sitting before handing it to her. 

“I know this whole transition will not be easy. But I need you to know that you are free.” By this point I have her hand in mine. I can feel the tears start to fall as I start the next part. “All I want for you is to be happy and safe. So If happy would be moving out east with your mom or staying here you are allowed to go where you want, do what you want, be who you want. And I will support you, because I love you. And in this packet is you’ll find all of your ownership papers along with you freedom documents. All you need to do is sign here.” I say as open the packet to the first page where my signature is already on the first line and the pen is sitting next to the second. 

“I’ll sign it on one condition.” Her words came out more confident than any others she had spoken since I found her despite the tears that were running down her cheeks. When our gazes met a small smile appeared on her face. “I get to stay here, with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a heart to heart. And raven has some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyeee, bitches! I'm back! my two month hiatus is up and I'm home and ready to write! Hope you all enjoy this two month update.

**Clarkes POV**

It all happened so fast one minute my mom is here the next I’m being handed my freedom. That night was the easiest night since I was taken from Lexa, I only woke once and that was due to the fact that I had to take my meds and use the restroom. When I woke again it was due to a sudden heat loss.

“Lexa?” Was all I could croak out as I rolled away from the sun light to face Lexa’s side of the bed. She was rummaging through drawers looking for something, most likely a shirt since hers was now missing. Before I could ask where she was going my eyes stumbled upon long lines that ran down her back at first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but after a moment I realized that the scars really were there they covered her back but the most puzzling part were the now slightly distorted orbs on her back the fell down her back, all different sizes. There were seven total one near her collar bone with script of some sort falling down her spine before it hit the other six.  Before I could digest the rest of it a piece of cloth blocked my view. “Lexa?”

“Hmm?” was all she said as she turned around. I highly considered questioning her on the scars and the tattoo but I decided to leave it alone for the moment.

 “Where are you going?” The words came out smaller and weaker than I thought it would, it made me sound weak and broken.

“To the store real quick. It’s still early get some more sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. Ok?” I was worried for a second. Why was she leaving? Did she not want me to stay here? Did she want me to take off and go back east? She must’ve seen the panic cross my face because before I knew it she was back in the bed face to face with me. “It can wait. I’m not going anywhere.” My mind began to settle for a full 20 seconds before I realized that now I’m holding her back from her life. Now she isn’t going to be able to do what she was planning on doing this morning.

“I’m sorry.” It was slightly muffled because my head was still slightly buried in her chest. I felt her start to pull back as I tried to keep my tears at bay.

“Why are you sorry?” Her tone was calm and soothing it wasn’t cold or cruel. It sounded curious and concerned. It sounded like Lexa.

“I’m keeping you from your life, your friends, having fun. All because there’s something wrong with…”Before I can finish my sentence she has her index finger over my lips to stop my words from leaving my mouth.

“Don’t you dare, say there is something wrong with you. You were put through the worst kind of hell imaginable. Clarke you are the strongest person I have ever met, you were terrorized, abused, beaten, and so many other unimaginable horrors. But you are still here. And you will never be a burden, because I love you and there is nothing in this world I wouldn’t have done to bring you back to me.” Now her tears were falling too.

When we stopped crying and everything was calm again Lexa rolled back over to see the clock. “Well we still have a little while before we have to do anything today, so why don’t you go back to sleep while I get what I need from the store and make breakfast before everybody wakes up.” As she spoke she wore the most genuine smile I’ve ever seen. I simply nodded my head before she got up finished getting ready but as she was in the bathroom I started to nod off.

When I came to the smell of bacon was floating through the air. I rolled over to the edge of the enormous bed before I realized that I needed my boot which at the moment was laying half way across the room propped up against the door to the bathroom. I knew there was no way I could hop across the room without further injuring myself, so I was getting ready to just curl back up and wait for Lexa or mom to come by when I heard someone hobble up the steps. It wasn’t long before Raven swung her head through the door.

“Hey kid!” She said the endearing nick name with a smirk, but it was the same smirk that she had always used when there was bad news or when she had to do something she really didn’t like.

“What’s going on Raven?” My voice was concerned and questioning. The smirk vanished almost instantly and I knew the news couldn’t be good.

“Well I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?” She picked up my boot and sat down next to me before carefully moving my broken leg to her lap.

“Hit me with the good news firsssssst.” I hissed the last word as she adjusted the boot around my leg. She started to buckle it just before she spoke.

“They found Finn last night and took him into custody. Lexa will be able to press charges under one condition.” Her hands started moving faster, working with ore precision as she got nervous.

“Ok, what’s that condition?” Raven just finished the last of the buckles as I shot her a look that said ‘Spit it out!’

“Hey! Look! We’re brace buddies now.” She said with a nervous tone to her voice. Her attempt at changing the conversation did not go unnoticed.

“Raven! What’s the condition?” My voice was stern and left nothing to question, that I wanted to know what was going on.

“You kind of have to testify.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal this is by far my most popular story and the one that I have the biggest plan for. So It got updated first and now Im going to go work on a couple of the other Fics and see if I can crank out a chapter a week for all of them. Thanks for reading, and sorry for it being shorter. The next chapter will be much longer.Piece!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get a big surprise in the mail, and Clarke asks Lexa a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the delay again my Wifi Is on the fritz and I've been trying to update but it just wont let me sometimes. So here it is.

Lexa POV

                It almost felt normal. It’s been a five days since Clarke came home from the hospital and we were starting to settle into a rhythm. Maya would stop by every morning and bring me whatever documents and folders along with any news on the upcoming case against he who shall not be named. I would usually take an hour or so to do paper work in the early hours of the morning while Clarke is still asleep. While her nightmares have gotten better, she still wakes up at least twice a night each time it takes a lot out of her. Plus I want her to be rested for the hearing in five days. I would always stop working when Clarke woke up. I would help her get showered and ready for the day before we made our way downstairs to the kitchen where Abby usually has breakfast ready. Usually when we are done eating we would be sitting in the living room with a movie on as Clarke doodles. But today was different.

                Today when Maya got here she had an envelope addressed to “Clarke A. Griffin.” Now this might seem unimportant to most, but as a slave you are unable to receive postage of any kind, by receiving postage that means that the government recognizes you as an official, free human being. So you can imagine why I dropped my cup of coffee as she handed me the large manila envelope and I read that name that was printed across the top right hand corner. When I had composed myself and cleaned up the mess I had made with the ceramic mug, I made my way up the stairs towards the bedroom.

                When I reach the door I glance down at the packet in my hands giving it one more squeeze, just to make sure this was real, before nudging the door open and making my way to “my” side of the bed which has now largely been claimed by the sleeping blonde. I gently shake her shoulder stirring her from her sleep. I can’t help but smile as she grunts trying to sit up in the bed. Her hair is wild and untamed as she gives me a disheveled look.

“What do you want?” She asks as she tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes. The blanket that was previously wrapped around her body is now dropped into her lap and it leaves her in her night shirt, which, as I examine her, shows the noticeable weight gain. She no longer looks malnourished or sick; instead she looks like Clarke, the same Clarke that I spent the first fifteen years of my life running around the farm with. “Lexa? Are you okay?” Clarke says obviously no longer groggy.

“Um, yea I’m fine. “ I say bringing my mind back to the current situation. “Maya stopped by this morning, and she had this for you.” I say as I hand her the envelope. Her face contorts as she struggles to read her name before she finally gets it. Her eyes open as wide as I have ever seen them as her expression turns into one of shock and confusion.

“Can, can I open it?” She stuttered out.  I could see tears welling up in her eyes, she was shaking. So I took her hand in mine as I nodded. She carefully turned it over and opened it. She slid the stack of papers out of the envelope before she pulled her good leg up and tucked it underneath the thigh of her bad leg, giving her a desk of sorts to place the papers on. My gaze was transfixed on her face as I watched her stare at the letter on top. I was pulled from my trance when I heard a small voice. “Lex?”

Suddenly I was aware that she was crying so naturally I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder pulling myself closer. “Yes?” I ask searching her face for what was wrong before she spoke again.

“What does it say?” I almost died when I realized she couldn’t even read the packet that declared her freedom, I felt like a total ass-hat.

“Well it says…”

_Ms. Griffin,_

_On the behalf of the American public I would like to congratulate you on becoming a free citizen of the United States of America. Now that you are a free person you are entitled to all rights and privileges of a free person this includes but is not limited to the freedom of speech, the freedom of religion and any other right stated in our constitution. This packet includes everything you will need to begin your life as a free person. Once again congratulations._

_Your president,_

_Barrack Obama_

As I finish the letter I feel a weight on my shoulder so I turn my head to see Clarke’s head resting on my shoulder as tears fall freely down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” I ask as I stroke the hair that hangs loosely down her back. Trying to sooth her as she slowly calms down.

“I’m, I’m free?” Her voice is filled with so much question that it makes me want to pull her in to a hug and never let go. I want to find whatever bastard that tortured her and beat her and do the same to them but right now all that matters is her.

“Yes babe. Free, forever. This also means that all those people who beat you and hurt you and locked you up, can never touch you again. YOU, are free.”  I say making sure that she understood. Now let’s turn off the tears, and get through these stupid papers? Alright?” I ask as she nods and I wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

We spend another hour or so going through all of the important documents and crap they sent her like her social security card and her official birth certificate. The entire time we stay huddled together like we are waiting out a blizzard, but in reality we are just enjoying each other’s presence. I was helping her fill out some for voter registration when she decides to speak up again.

“Lex?” She asks, drawing my attention to her.

“Hmm?” Was my only response as she turns to face me.

“Does this mean that I can get married now?” The question blindsided me like a semi-truck, so naturally it took me a second.

“Technically yes, why?” My heart was beating out of control now, it feels like a piston slamming into my ribcage.

“Would you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had much darker plans for this chapter but I just couldn't do that to them. I think there will only be a couple more "rough"chapters before it hits smooth sailing (Sorta). 
> 
> Let me know wwhat you think!  
> Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big question, with fluff and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no clue where the last 6 weeks have gone I knew exactly what I was going to write for a while now but I just never wrote it down I guess. So any way Im sooooooooo sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy!

**Lexa POV**

_ “Would you marry me?” _

_ “Would you marry me?” _

_ “Would you marry me?” _

Those words echoed in my ears for what felt like all eternity. Of course I wanted to marry her, i’ve wanted that for as long as I could remember. But on the flip side Clarke was still battling injuries, malnourishment, and an unstable mental state. But Clarke my sweet, beautiful, loving, caring, Clarke. The funniest part about it is the little box that has been hidden in my drawer for months now. 

**_Flashback, Three months before finding Clarke._ **

_ “O, why don’t you just take Raven?” I was quite annoyed by my friend who for some reason needed me to come with her every time she ‘had’ to go shopping. _

_ “Raven doesn’t know anything about how to dress for a job interview with a college professor, and you are always dressed nice.” Her voice was pleading and I really did need some new shoes. So reluctantly I agreed. _

_ We walk from store to store never finding the “ Perfect fit” as Octavia put it. Everything was either too classy or too trashy, to bright or too dull, too young or too old. You see where i’m going with this. Finally after, what seemed like a million stores, she found her “perfect” outfit. We were walking out of the mall when I saw it. It was in a display case, surrounded by all other kinds of sparkly rings and necklaces, but this one stuck out. The blue gems that surrounded the main diamond had the same shine that her eyes had that night oh so many years ago as we sat on the rock above the pond on the property. _

_ “Lex, what are you looking at?” Her voice wasn’t enough to pull me out of my trance as I entered the store.  _

_ “Just give me a second. I’ll meet you at the car.”  _

 

**Present Day**

I haven’t shown anyone the ring, and I had almost forgotten about it until she mentioned it. But now that she mentioned it I can’t get the image of that perfect ring on her perfect hand with her in the perfect dress as she walks down the aisle, no boot, her face is full and she has a smile spread across her face the same one she wore when we were kids running through the fields on warm spring afternoons. I could hear her chuckle, and in the same raspy voice she has developed, I could hear her say those two words. But my mental play through was cut short when I registered my heat slowly disappearing and someone whispering something.

“Lexa?” It was her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Now I was back. What did I do? Why is she apologizing? Oh shit she’s crying, damn Lexa get shit together.

“Shh… Shh… You didn’t do anything, I’m sorry. Shh… I’m sorry.” I whispered soothing words into her ear, slowly her breathing returned to normal. “ You calm?” I ask quietly, waiting for a response. When she nods I take a slow breath.

“Let’s go for a walk. There’s something I want to show you.” She nods as I stand up and help her to the bathroom so that she can get ready I leave her a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, so that she will be warm as we walk. 

When I return she is standing in front of the mirror brushing her still damp hair out. I watch for a moment before I step behind her and take the brush from her before continuing the job that she had started. 

“Do you remember that day when we were eight, when we sat in my bedroom after we had gotten out of the shower and brushed and braided eachothers hair as we watched disney movies.” My voice was quiet as I whispered into her ear.

“If I remember correctly it was you who did the majority of the braiding. I just picked the movies.” She says with a chuckle as she turns to face me. 

“Well you did a wonderful job.” It was silent for a moment, with the only sound being the soft scrape of the brussels on her scalp. “I think that was the moment I fell in love with you.” I could feel her tense up at that. 

“Clarke?” I ask trying to get her to focus. As I realize that she isn’t going to, I lace my fingers in hers leading her out of the bathroom and down steps. When we make it outside I lead her along the bank of the pond all the while keeping my hand in hers while my other hand stays in my pocket. We walked at a slow pace taking our time. We never really stopped until we got to that rock, the same rock where everything changed. I brought her up before sitting down almost in identical positions. 

“I never forgave myself for that night.” It was barely audible but I know she heard me because of the way she looked over. “If I would’ve waited a couple more years I could have bought you then set you free without you having to go through everything you did, I could’ve prevented all of the damage that was caused if I just suppressed my feelings for a little longer…” now I was the one crying, I could feel her head rest against my shoulder before it was said, the words I have needed to hear for the last six years.

“I forgive you.” Her voice was quiet and barely audible but I heard it and I couldn't help what came next. I rotated my body so that I was facing her and I pressed my lips to hers before i slid my hand back into my pocket to grab the box.

“I will do whatever it takes to make sure you live a happy, healthy, and prosperous life. We will get through this case, and then we can run away, go where ever you want doing whatever you want.” There's a pause just enough to build up some courage. “There’s a tradition in asking for someone to marry you usually it involves one person getting down on one knee and giving your partner a ring. But since we are both sitting I don’t see any reason to do that. So i’m just going to wing it.” her eyes widened as I revealed the box. 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin, will you do me the honor of being my wife.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk and fluff and shit. Plus they decide to tell everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm trying to get back into my rhythm of writing and I think this chapter helped. Please read the bottom notes for a couple of questions. Thanks

**Clarke POV**

I was quiet for a moment. Not sure if it was real. I just stared at her looking for something to tell me that this was a joke, but I found none. I slowly nodded trying to bring myself back to the present moment. As I recovered from the sheer shock of what had just happened my face split open in a smile as I threw my arms around her neck mumbling unintelligible yes’ and thank yous.

We had been laying for at least an hour in silence, in her bed now, with my face buried in her neck twirling the ring that now laid on my finger. How did I get here, just a month ago I dreaded waking up in the morning, I wished that one night while I was asleep that the angel of death would just grant my wish and take me. But now I couldn’t be happier that it didn’t. Although the past was dark and horrific, the future was bright. As my mind wandered on about what the future could hold I realized that knew absolutely nothing about weddings or how to plan them or anything about relationships in general. The only really positive relationships I have ever had were with Lexa and Raven, and neither of those are “normal” by any means so how was I supposed to please Lexa? Please Lexa if we get married is that expected? Of course it is what are you talking about. At this point I was standing up, pacing mumbling to myself I wasn’t even acknowledging the shooting pain in my leg or Lexa’s yells from next to me until her soft hand was wrapped gently around my forearm. I refocus and fall into her arms taking weight off my injured leg. She helps me back to the bed where she stts down next to me and pulls me into an embrace.  “I’m sorry.” was all I could mumble. 

“You don’t have to be sorry.” her voice was soft and calming. I let my head fall onto her shoulder as her arms wrap around me in a protective embrace. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks as she places her chin on my head so that i’m even more enveloped in the embrace.

“What will it mean to be married?” I ask trying to get the same point across without asking the question directly. 

“Well for starters it will mean that I get to see you smile every day for the rest of my life. But in reality it is just way to symbolize how much I love you. It would allow us to adopt children, buy a house, get a nice tax refund, and we can be together without anyone telling us any differently.” I could feel her smile as she spoke. “But most importantly it will mean that we have someone that we can count on no matter what.” 

“No matter what?” it just kinda sips out but it was my thought as she spoke. 

“No matter what.” Her voice is still as calm and caring as ever as her hand ran down the length of my arm till it met my hand which she took in hers as she ran her thumb over the ring that now sat upon my finger. “Clarke, I vow from this day forth to protect you to the best of my ability, I swear that I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness and safety.” It was silent for a second before she giggled. 

“Aren’t you supposed to save your vows for the wedding day?” I could feel my grin grow bigger as I made the sarcastic comment, it felt good, natural to joke around with the brunette, it felt safe. I was safe and happy. I had the most beautiful woman in the world who just vowed to protect me with everything she had. Life wouldn’t be easy, but like she said I had someone who I could count on no matter what.  

“I’m over here trying to confess my undying lover for you and all you wanna do is joke huh?” She has a huge smile on her face as she speaks, it makes my heart flutter as she rolls over throwing a leg over mine while tickling my sides. I can’t stop the deep belly laugh I release as she runs her soft, skilled hands over my sides causing my body to shake and squirm.

   “Lexa! Lex, Stop!” My shouts are separated by laughs and gasps. “Lexa I can’t breath.”  But when she finally stops I try to regain my composure but it’s so hard when she is just above me staring down at me with such adoration. It must’ve been natural instinct because the next thing I knew my hand was on the back of her neck and our lips were pressed firmly against one another. I moaned as she pulled away, it was one hundred percent involuntary and I blush as she sits back onto her heels looking at me with that same look of pure love and adoration that has been in her eyes all morning. Eventually she rolled back into her spot next to me and placed her hand under her head.

“I love you.” It was quiet, not some big extravagant gesture but it was so Lexa. Nothing had to be blown out of proportion for her to show me how much she cared. And frankly I loved it. All of the breakfasts in bed, the bouquets of flowers she brought me from the garden, the blankets she piled on the couch so that we could watch all of the stupid kids movies I pick. It was all perfect. 

“I love you too.” I could see the happiness spread through her features as we layed there content with everything that our life is becoming, OUR life. We stayed in bed for a little while longer before my stomach started to make noises that I hadn’t heard in so long. 

“Let’s go get you something to eat, your highness.” She said as she slid out the opposite side of the bed and bowed gracefully. She made her way around the bed swiftly. 

“Well if you just hand me my boot we ca…” My sentence was cut short by Lexa’s arms sliding under me causing a squeal to jump out of my throat as she lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my nose into it as she took us down stairs. When we made it to the living room I could hear commotion in the kitchen. I had completely forgotten that my mother was here I almost felt bad that we didn’t tell her about the whole proposal thing as soon as it happened, but then I remembered that Lexa proposed to me and I no longer cared. She gently lowered me to the couch before heading to the kitchen to grab food.

“Why don’t you pick a movie from your stack and we will watch it when I get back?” She says with a smile and I can only give a pleased hum before she’s gone. When she returns she has two bowls in her hands. “I love your mom.” 

“Oh so there’s another woman in your life now?” I reply with a smirk as she sits down next to me with both the bowls. 

“Yes and her name stroganoff.” She replies before taking a bite, humming as the noodles hit her mouth. My heart flutters at the sounds shes making as she eats the food, it’s so cute to hear her savor something so much.

“She sounds sexy.” I whisper as I drop my head on her shoulder just as the opening song for Frozen started to play. We spent our day like this cuddled on the couch covered in an immense pile of blankets.  It was perfect. 

\---

Yesterday Lexa and I went to the doctor's office to make sure that everything was healing right and he said that I was cleared to start to walk a little more and I could finally stop taking the gross nutrition supplements they had given me all those weeks ago. I was getting better, or as the doctor said I was “making a spectacular recovery.” He was a weird dude, the doctor, he wasn’t the same one I had the first time I was here but he was the one that oversaw everything after the whole Finn incident his name was Jaha which I thought was kind of a strange name but he was a nice enough guy. 

Today we were having everyone over for dinner to celebrate everything that has happened in the last three weeks. I was feeling almost 100% better than I had after the incident at the mall but I think Lexa is more excited to announce the whole engagement thing even though she never once brought it up, but when I told her that I wanted to tell our friends and family she was ecstatic. It’s been just over two weeks since the day of the proposal and those two weeks have been the best of my life. My nightmares were less frequent, I had less break downs I was becoming more self reliant. One day last week Lexa Had to go into the office so that she could set up the court date. 

It was about 3:30 when Octavia pulled up with Raven, her brother Bellamy, and his friend Lincoln. Octavia was the first one to get inside waltzing right into the kitchen where I was situated at the island with a cutting board and a basket of fruits and veggies that Lexa was having me cut up as she got showered.

“Hey!” she said as she entered the room. “Look at you! You’re on your feet and looking beautiful!” She says as she wraps arms around me. I could tell she meant it, but I could also tell that she still felt guilty about the whole incident in the mall. I have been talking to Raven almost everyday ever since Lexa  got me a phone. The phone it self took me twenty minutes just to open up before I had to learn how to really use it. Raven came over the next day and showed me how to use it better because Lexa was just as clueless mumbling something about stupid apples. Raven seemed to know exactly how to operate my phone and even set up ,what she called, social media that I have been learning to navigate. But in those conversations with Raven I learned that Octavia really hasn’t been the same since everything happened. 

“Hey, O!” I say hugging her back. I could barely hear it but it did catch my ears, the sound of her crying a little. “ Hey, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know but Lexa trusted me with the one thing  she cared about most and I failed her.It was only fifteen minutes.” She wasn’t sobbing but she was very close to it. “I’ll feel better when this case is over and Lexa puts him behind bars.” her breathing is slowing to normal as she stops talking.

“Yea. So will I.” Is the only response I can give and it’s the truth I’m looking forward to moving on getting rid of the past and forging a new future. Octavia just nods before she starts to speak again. 

“Alright. I’m going to go make myself decent again.” She says with a small smile before exiting the kitchen to go to the bathroom down the hall. Not twenty seconds later Lexa was walking back into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

“Is everything ok with Octavia?” She came off concerned about her friend but I could hear the hint of protectiveness in her voice. It made my heart flutter a little, that she cared so much.

“Yea, she was just emotional over everything that happened at the mall.” I say as I resume chopping the onion in front of me. I can feel her eyes still on me. 

“Are you ok with telling them tonight? We can always wait or not make it a big ordeal.” It was at least the fifth time today she has said that. I appreciate the fact that she is looking out for me but it’s getting a little excessive.

“Lex. I’m fine. I want to do this.” I say as I put the knife down and grab the bowls of toppings for the tacos already on the table. “Now let’s go make em’ cry.” I say with a wink. As we make our way to the table I look around to take in who all is here. Anya is sitting at the far end of the table with Indra to her right and Abby to her left, Raven and Octavia next to Indra and Bellamy next to them putting Lincoln at the end, opposite Anya. Leaving us the two seats next to my mom.

As we eat conversation flows easily although I do notice the strange looks i’ve been getting from Raven and Anya. We had all just finished when Raven spoke up. She wiped her face with her napkin before putting on her ‘you’re hiding something and I want to know’ look.

“So you two are obviously dying to tell us something so just spit it out.” I felt myself blush as everyone turns to look at Lexa and I before turning back to Raven. “What? They called us here insisting we were all here at the same time. Plus Clarke has had her hands under the table almost the entire night.” With that everyone turned to look at me including Lexa I gave Lexa a little nod before she took a deep breath.

“Well we actually do have something to tell you all.” She gives me one last look before continuing. “About two weeks ago, as most of you guys know Clarke received her freedom papers…” There was a chorus of congratulations and other positive remarks. “And as one of her first decisions as a free woman I asked Clarke to marry me.” It was quiet as I place the ringed hand on the table for everyone to see the ring. It was quiet for a second, the only one at the table that knew was my mom because, well she lives here. The silence was finally  interrupted by Raven.

“You fucking what!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have noticed a trend recently of lots of authors not writing as much especially in the Clexa fandom. I really wanted to know if anyone else noticed it and I want your opinions on it. My theory is one of two things, the first is that it is lack of inspiration due to the break from the show . My second theory is, and I really hope it's false, that people are like forgetting Lexa or it is just to painful to write abut her so they are stopping. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Question number two. I know where this story line will go but I was wondering if you guys would rather have a part A and B or if you guys want it as one longer story or if you guys don care.   
> Anyways thanks. You can go follow me on twitter (@elijahscott93) to chat about Clexa or really anything like how terrible Donald Trump is.   
> Cya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven Talk about Clarke. Then Clarke and Lexa decide to be spontaneous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. Ever since our election in America I have just been depressed and tired but today I really just felt like writing so I did. Plus one of my close friends from school has been violently harassed over the last few weeks, so it's just been stressful. Anyway, I love this chapter I hope you do too.

Lexa’s POV

_“You fucking what?!”_

I wasn’t sure if her yell was a good thing or a bad thing, so I just took Clarke’s hand under the table and squeezed before we lifted it up so that everyone could see the ring on her finger. The silence was deafening and for a second I thought it would last an eternity, I glanced across the table to see all of my loved ones and friends staring at me like I just told Gandhi to go fuck himself with a pig. I started to feel sick but just before I could freak out and run to the bathroom to puke Octavia squealed.

“Yes! I love weddings! Oh my god! When will it happen? Where will it happen? What will you wear? Who will we invite?” I felt relief wash over my body as Octavia rambled on without taking a breath for another two minutes as everyone burst into conversation. It helped to calm my nerves, knowing that everyone was supportive, evidently Clarke thought the same thing because she layed her head on my shoulder as everyone around us started to converse again. It was refreshing to know that we had everyone’s support, well almost everyone. I was in such a trance I almost didn’t notice Raven standing to leave the table. She looked upset, so I excused myself from the table and moved in the same direction she took off in. I checked each of the three rooms in the hall and when I reach the final bedroom I  saw her sitting on the bed, it looked as if she had been crying.  I slowly moved  to the empty space next to her, before sitting down.  We sat there in silence for a moment, before she finally looked up at me.

“I'm happy for you, you know?” She spoke softly “I’ve never seen her as happy as she is with you. She loves you to the moon and back, that’s what she used to tell me when we were in those cells when we lived at Finn’s. I used to try to convince her that she would never see you again. But look how wrong I was. There was one after a particularly rough night she was thrown back into our cell, she couldn’t stand by herself, keep food down, or really keep her eyes open.” She took a shaky deep breath. “She made me promise one night to tell you that she still loved you, she didn’t even think she would make it. Hell I didn’t either, she was still in pretty rough shape when Finn got rid of me. I guess I wasn’t either with a bullet in my back. I never really thought that I would have woken up in a hospital to find you. And now here she is, she made it. But I never told you” I could tell that this had been tearing her up inside, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder before pulling closer.

“It’s ok.” I understand why she never told me. In fact it’s probably for the best. “You know I was so close to stopping this whole crusade when I learned she was at Finn’s so when I found you, it gave me hope. Hope that other wise would have dissipated. Hope that made me send Octavia to that auction house. If you would’ve told me how bad of shape she was in, it probably would’ve killed me. And as for the other part well let’s just say that because of you I’ll get to say it to her every day for the rest of eternity.” She nodded before I sent her off to fix her makeup and such so that we could get out there and rejoin everyone. As we left I gave her one more squeeze on the shoulder and another thank you.

“Everything okay?” Was all Clarke asked as I took my place next to her at the table. I gave her a simple nod and smile before rejoining the conversation and interlacing my fingers with hers. Conversation flowed easily for another hour or so before I noticed how Clarke’s shoulders were slouching and her foot was bouncing nervously as the intensity of the night took its toll. So at the next most opportune moment I closed up shop using an excuse of shopping for more clothes in the morning to get everyone out.

When everyone was out the door and getting into their own respective cars I turned back to see Clarke struggling to get up out of her chair. So I quickly made my way into the dining room before scooping her up bridal style and carrying her through her protests and giggles, up the stairs before lowering her to the bed and placing a kiss on her forehead. It took her a moment to get out of her clothes and into sleep wear.

“How does your leg feel?’ I ask as I wrap an arm around her midsection. Her legs are still hanging off the side of the bed as she puts her warm socks on. I lower head onto her shoulder letting myself fall in the embrace.

“Fine.” She says as she finishes with her socks. She then leans back so that her body weight is supported by mine. “It’s still a little sore, but nothing more than what the doctor said to expect” she says as she slides the new much smaller and softer brace back on. I help her lay down before lying next to her on my side looking down at her soft features.

“I’m gonna ask you a question and it might sound silly or out of nowhere, but I want you to answer honestly. Ok?” I ask my eyes never leaving her own. It was so domestic being here with her after everything. She has been handling everything so well and has been adapting as if nothing happened, but I know her, I know my Clarke. Being here even though we were 15 minutes away from Finn and even though he was locked up, she was still on edge.

“Ok?” I could hear the obvious question in her voice. But she still looked calm and collected.

“How do you feel about planes?” The look on her face was one of utter confusion, I mean it is a pretty weird question but it was one that I needed to ask.

“What do you mean?” She says as she searches my face for some indication as to what the hell I was talking about. As she searched I slid my hand into hers, interlacing our fingers as I gently rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand.

“Well i’ve been thinking. Next week the case starts and I know it’s going to be hard for you, I mean i’m having a hard time with it already, but I was just thinking that maybe we could just escape for a couple of days.” At some point during our conversation my gaze had dropped  from her face to where our hands were interlaced lying between us. Her lack of response started to make me nervous so I quickly recovered. “But if you don’t feel like it we don’t have to do anything, especially something that makes you uncomfortable, or nervous, or …”But before I could finish my nervous ramble she had pressed her lips to mine. It felt magical. There was so much love and happiness packed into that one small moment, and as soon as she pulled away it left me wanting more. More of her, more of us, more small moments where we didn’t have to worry about our horrific pasts or our futures. I want more moments for us to just be. And in that moment everything disappeared, the case, the cast the injuries, the nightmares, and the only thing that mattered was me being with her. Forever.

The next day we were loading everything into the back of my little Toyota Camry before Abby drove us to the airport, it was exciting doing something so spontaneous. It ended up being relatively easy to find plane tickets in the middle of the week because nobody was traveling, the little graphic on my computer screen had shown that most of the plane was empty except for a few seats here and there so we wouldn’t have to worry about overhead a lack of overhead storage. The only problem was that the flight was at 7:15 a.m. and it was a good hour and twenty minute drive to the airport plus the time it takes to get our bags checked in and get Clarke coffee at one of the bistros. I’ve learned that over the last few weeks she has developed a (probably unhealthy) addiction to coffee and caramel but one of my favorite sights has quickly become walking into the living room in the mornings to her sitting in the bay window, that overlooks the small lake, covered in blankets with her mug of whatever caffeinated concoction she has whipped up that morning. She always looks so peaceful as she enjoys the silence and peace that i’m sure she hasn’t got to enjoy over the last six years.

As we make our way towards the TSA lines I leave Clarke to say goodbye to her mom because she needs to head back to DC while we are gone, she has a job and has helped as much as she can but eventually she was going to have to go home. So she informed us that she would be gone when we got home. It was hard for Clarke at first but she understood and made her mom promise to keep in touch before they hugged and said their goodbyes.

The entire time we were in the TSA lines Clarke was babbling about how strange everything was. She asked why we had to bring the wheelchair, why we were in gate A5, why we had to take our shoes off, she asked the lady behind one of the monitors what they were looking at. Her curiosity was adorable and I couldn’t help but giggle at every little quirk especially as she asked the guys who were patting her down a whole bunch of questions. When we were done in the lines it was still early so I led her to the Starbucks that sat in between two gates down the hall from our own. When we got there I pulled out my purse and fished out a small wallet that had the ID she was given when we turned in all of her paperwork along with a debit card that was linked to my personal account and handed it to her before explaining everything and how it worked. It took a little while but I didn’t care because there was no one in the shop except for us and she really needed to learn how to do this.

“Yep just swipe it and then sign your name.” She does it perfect and the obviously annoyed lady behind the counter hands her the cup that has Clarke’s name messily scribbled across it we made our way back to our gate as Clarke bugged me about telling her where we were going, I almost gave in when she gave me her little pouty lip, but I wouldn’t back down, I was going to make sure that she thoroughly enjoys this vacation. We got back to the gate with about fifteen minutes till the flight took off so we hunkered down in one of the chairs before pulling one more thing out of my backpack, a small camera box.

“I know how much you like to draw the sights you see but where we are going I doubt we will have time for you to sketch everything. So I got you this so that you can capture everything, then draw what you want when we get home.” I say as I hand her the small box. “It has room on it to store around 2,000 pictures and if you need more room we can upload them to my computer so that you have more room.” It takes her a second before she throws her arms around my neck.

“Does this mean you’re going to tell me where we are going?” She says as she pulls away, leaving me wishing that I could stay in her arms for days. I simply shake my head but before I could respond a lady came over the intercom

_“All passengers on flight 198 to Orlando the flight is now boarding”_

~~~

The flight was a grueling four hours and ten minutes from Phoenix but Clarke spent the majority of it either admiring the clouds or sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I spend most of the flight watching the beautiful girl who is seated next to me. I had the hardest time taking my eyes off of her as I took in her features like I have everyday for the last month and a half. It was calming to see all of the worry wash away from her face, we haven’t even landed yet and I could tell she was feeling relief from being away from everyone and everything.

When we land it’s already 1pm due to the time zone changes, and Clarke is bugging me to tell her where we are but before I knew it we had our luggage and were loading it into the rental car. As we drove the 35 minutes it took to get to our final destination I tried my best to explain to her where we came from and where are now using the map that was stored in the glove box. She was so concentrated on trying to pronounce the different cities on the map that she missed us driving under the arch that had all of the toon characters welcoming us to our destination, which only made me even happier about my choice of hotel. It was another ten minutes or so before we drove past the enormous castle that was settled off to the side of the road. This was the first time I decided to disturb Clarke’s reading(Which she had really improved on) to point out the spectacle that was just outside of her window. She let out a small gasp just before she turned to face me again.

“Lex, is that…” her sentence was cut off by me nodding my head knowingly.

“Welcome to the happiest place on earth.” I say as I flash her a smile. “Welcome to Disney World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be their visit to Disney World, then the chapter after that will be the court case. and that should mark the halfway point in the story. Please read and review. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISNEY WORLD!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the wait! I hope I can get back into a rhythm here soon

Lexa POV 

She was bouncing, literally bouncing in her seat as we pulled up to the Wilderness Lodge. The log cabin like building towered over the surrounding wilderness Clarke looked at it in awe as she sat with her legs hanging out of the car while I got the crutches from the back seat. While she could walk without them after a long day like today she really needed them. So as we hobbled our way to the main entrance of the building before sitting her down in the lobby just behind me as I checked us in and got our park passes. Luckily, due to our impeccable timing and the excellent service of the girl behind the desk, we were in our room in less than twenty minutes. 

When I opened the door and let her into our suite she wandered in still in awe of our surroundings, she obviously forgot she was still on the crutches because her leg started to move faster than her arms and she nearly fell as she examined the room. It was a suite that had a small kitchen, with an attached living room on the far side of the room, and a bathroom and bedroom that were separate from the rest of the living space. I let her wander as I dropped our bags in the bedroom, before rejoining her as she looked out the windows in the living room. She spun back around as I entered the room.

“Lexa this is wonderful!” she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me dropping the crutches in the process, therefore, putting all of her weight on me, which I was not expecting. Therefore ending up with my back pinned to the bed with her weight pressed down on top of me, it didn’t hurt like being tackled usually does and wasn’t uncomfortable like I would’ve imagined being pinned would be. It felt natural, having her body pressed flush against mine, the stray blonde hairs that had somehow escaped her bun were now tickling my cheek and jaw as her beautiful features were put on a close up display for my view and only mine. 

“You’re gorgeous.” I didn’t even mean to say it, it just kinda fell out. I couldn’t resist taking the few strands on my index finger and pushing them up and behind her ear. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers just barely it was short, chaste but at the same time, it carried promises of many more to come. “Come on. I have plans for today but the rest of the week is up to you.”  

We slowly got and got ready Clarke was busying herself with all of the pamphlets for the different parks, she still wasn’t able to read very well in her head although she has made strides getting back to where she was before everything happened six years ago she was still struggling with some words every once and awhile, as I’m packing my backpack for the afternoon and evening, I will hear her sounding out certain words. It was adorable, the way her brows furrowed together and her lips pursed as she struggled to read a word. 

Just as I had slung the bag over the back of the wheelchair she hobbled out of the bedroom with the pamphlet for the Magic Kingdom, of course, she did she loves that castle, in her hand with that confused look on her face. “What’s up?” I ask grabbing her attention. At first, she just shakes her head and kind of dismisses the question, as she gets her jacket and plops down in the chair. Although I want to press on I figure she will ask when she wants to. So with that we head out the door and start towards the small cafeteria at the hotel. We had been seated with our food for about five minutes before she finally spoke up.

“What is a ‘Lilo and Stitch’?” She asks as she stares at her burger in front of her. I couldn’t help the snort that I released at the question. I wasn’t sure whether it was the question it self or the way she pronounced ‘Lilo’ it was more like there was a y instead of the i. I managed to school my expressions back to a simple smirk.

“It’s a movie about a girl named Lilo,” I put emphasis on Lilo so that she heard how to correctly pronounce it. “Who finds an alien named Stitch. It’s quite cute actually, i’m surprised Octavia hasn’t made us watch it.” My smirk only grew as the look of realization grew on her face. We didn’t speak much the rest of the meal but we shared glances. It was nice, there was no pressure on us at all to do anything but be us, no one around us knew about our pasts. We were just two girls who were hopelessly and madly in love with one another.

We were there for about thirty minutes, it was almost 5:30 when we got in the car. I got her situated in the front seat before loading the wheelchair and backpack into the trunk. I slid into the driver’s seat, pushed the key in and let the engine come to life. 

“So this trip is all about you but tonight I have a surprise for you if that’s ok?” She gave a simple nod and a smile, with that I pulled out of the parking spot and took off towards the parks. It took us about 15 minutes to get to the parking lot and no time at all with the temporary handicapped permit that hung from the rear view mirror. We made our way towards the gates and as we rounded the corner to the entrance of the park Clarke nearly threw herself out of the chair as she saw the giant hat with Mickey ears sticking up out of the middle of the park. As we get to the gate I slide our passes into the machine before pushing through into the park. We wandered in about twenty feet when I saw her eyeing the hat that sat in the middle of the park.

“You wanna go get your picture taken with it?” I ask her, but instead of an enthusiastic nod or a hyper yes, her gaze dropped and she frowned before shaking her head. Which concerned me because this was the first time since security at the airport this morning that she wasn’t either hyper and happy or asleep. So I crouched down in front of her, grabbed her hand and wove our fingers together before speaking. “Now I don’t know about you but I want to remember this trip forever. I want to remember how happy we were even after everything that has happened to us. I want to remember the look in your eyes as you rediscover yourself. So tell me, why don’t you want to take a picture?” She had tears in her eyes, I couldn’t  tell if they were happy or sad tears but I could see the look in her eyes she seemed nervous.

“I really want to remember this too, I just… This chair, and I can’t stand and…” I knew exactly where she was going with it. She wants to look back at these pictures and remember the good times, all the smile laughs and the magic behind it, not see the chair or the crutches and think back to all of the reasons that she has to use them. My mind goes into overdrive as her tears spill down her cheeks, she’s mumbling apologies as my hands cup her cheeks and wipe the tears from them. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You did nothing wrong.” She leaned into the touch as her breathing slowed and the tears stopped. “You’re okay. You did nothing wrong. I was just being insensitive. And I think I may have a solution that will work.” I say with a gentle smile as I wipe the rest of her tears away and plant a kiss on her forehead. I return to my spot behind the wheelchair before pushing it up a ramp and around a corner until we were situated nearly underneath it. I crouched down so that I was down at her level, pulled out my phone held it out in front of us and slightly down so that the giant hat was towering above us and you couldn’t see the chair before clicking the button several times. I took a moment to send the photo to a group chat I had just created that had Myself, Clarke, her mom, my mom, Anya, Raven and O with the caption  _ “Starting our vacation off right!”  _

\---

The rest of the night was a whirl. We killed some time before I led her into the arena for the show Fantasmic, which she was enthralled by. By the time it was over the park was almost closed, but I still had one more stop.  As we exited the park I took a left instead of a right, leading us onto a platform overlooking a river. 

“Lex? Our car is that way.” She says pointing towards the parking lot. 

“I have one more stop for us before we head back. Ok?” She gives a tired nod just as a boat arrives at the dock below.  The captain steps off and helps us load the wheelchair on as I carry Clarke onto the boat. Once we are settled the captain returns to his post we leave the dock. 

The journey to our final destination takes about 25 minutes and when we arrive the scene is beautiful. The small beach looks out over the river towards Epcot and Hollywood studios there are chairs scattered across the beach only being illuminated by tiki torches and the moon. I pull Clarke’s sleepy body onto my lap before running my fingers through her hair. It wasn’t long before the sky was filled with color in the distance and the small pop of fireworks filled the air. It was calm, serene. I could only wish that I could give her this kind of peace forever.


	15. Author Update...

Hi...  
I know that I dropped off the face of the earth and I’m sorry. Today was my first day even back on the sight in over 4 months. I kinda want to write again but I’m not sure if I should.... I’ll try to write a chapter for tomorrow. Just let me know if you want me to post it....  
Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R.


End file.
